


Roistot

by piccadillyblues



Series: Metsärosvot [1]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: (Rahikainen on siellä niin mitä odotetaan), (hyi), Character Study, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/pseuds/piccadillyblues
Summary: On kovennetun seisomisen jälkeinen ilta, eikä Rahikainen ole löytänyt etsinnöistä huolimatta mistään erikoispalkintoa itselleen. Mikä tragedia.





	Roistot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Linnan hahmot, rahaa en tällä tee.
> 
> Jos ihan rehellisiä ollaan niin tämä koko tarina on rakennettu sen ympärille, että halusin kirjoittaa Rahikaisen teurastamassa murteellaan sanan "tragedia". Tälle ei ihan oikeasti ole mitään muuta syytä. Sijoitin tämän päässäni myös samaan verseen kuin Metsärosvon, mutta käytännössä sillä ei ole yhtään mitään merkitystä.

”Eihän sielä kukkaan nätimmän lajin immeinen halunna kookoon sankarpoekoo viihyttää”, Rahikainen valittaa Määtälle rojahtaessaan istumaan pystyyn kuollutta puuta vasten hänen viereensä. ”Mie kiersin kaikki paikat eskuntaa myöten eikä mittään. Ei mittään. Mie viel pelekäsin etten ejes sais _nähä_ naista ennää millonkaan. Ja sitte en nähänykkää. Missä lie piileksivät.”

”Vaan sehän on harmi.”

”Harmi. Harmi. Elä kuule veikkonen, se on raketija ja julumoo pilloo eikä mikkää _harmi._”

On sen päivän ilta, kun he ja Lehto seisoivat kovennettua rangaistustaan läpi vihollisen ilmahyökkäyksen, joka osui leirialueelle ja kaatoi kaksi miestä heidän joukkueestaan ja vielä paikalle jääneen vääpelinkin. Sen takia telttojen yllä leijailee yhä tavallista raskaampi tunnelma, joka saa miehet puhumaan melkein kuiskaten ja vetäytymään omiin oloihinsa, vaikka toisaalta monet koettavat laskea tapahtuneesta leikkiä. Yksi jos toinenkin on kirjoittanut kirjettä kotiin, moni pitemmästi kuin kertaakaan aiemmin, ja purolla, missä päivällä oli järjestetty puseropyykkiä, on joku istunut tuntikausia jalat vedessä ja katsonut tyhjällä katseella eteensä. Suurin osa nukkuu jo. Vartiopaikalla seisoo Koskela tupakkaa poltellen.

Illan tunnelma ja päivän tapahtumat ovat saaneet senkin aikaan, ettei päämäärättömään kuljeskeluun leirialueella kiinnitetä huomiota. Sen varjolla Rahikainenkin on päässyt hiippailemaan niin kaukana ja sellaisissa paikoissa, vaikka vähintään koko pataljoona jo tiesi, ketkä siellä rinteellä olivat rangaistustaan suorittamassa ja minkä takia.

Siitä korttiringistä, jolta Määttä oli sillä aikaa voittanut aimo osan panoksina käytetyistä päivärahoista, oli Rahikaisen saapuessa paikalla enää Määttä itse, joka laskee vielä illan saaliinsa ennen kuin sulkee setelit lompakkoonsa, jonka työntää syvälle housuntaskuun. Laskevan auringon viime säteet kimaltelevat jonkin matkan päässä virtaavassa purossa, kun hän kaivelee tikulla hampaitaan ja sylkäisee.

”Henkeimme kaupalla sielä törötettiin, kyllä mie siitä ansaihtisin peästä kauniille kenttäpatjalle makkoomaan”, Rahikainen jatkaa mankumistaan. ”Vähän parempoo palakintoo kun pari kuivoo keksii. Aetoo k – ”

Purnaaminen katkeaa kuin seinään, kun Määttä painaa kämmenen hänen sepaluksensa päälle ja puristaa. Hän katsoo Rahikaista merkitsevästi suoraan silmiin, ja Rahikainen vilkaisee ympärilleen, puree hammasta ja nyökkää. Mitään ei sanota ääneen. Ei tarvitse, eikä uskallakaan.

Määttä puristaa toistamiseen ja hieroskelee kämmenellään Rahikaisen heräilevää kalua housujen paksun kankaan päältä, ja katsahtaa itsekin telttojen suuntaan. Tästä sinne on jonkin verran matkaa, ja sekin vartiopaikka, missä Koskela on, on heistä sen verran syrjässä, niin ettei heitä näin hämärässä välttämättä erota. Ei täällä kovin pimeäkään tule, mutta tämän päivän avainsana on tähänkin asti ollut hullunrohkeus. Kai nämä puut suojaavat sen verran. Ja kyllähän he hyvinkin kuulomatkan päässä ovat.

Hän jatkaa tasaista hyväilyään jonkin aikaa ja nousee sitten seisomaan.

”Vaan keskeytinkös minä sinut.”

”Aetoo karjalanpiirakkoo piti sanomani”, Rahikainen sanoo aavistuksen tukahtuneella äänellä, mutta hymyillen voitonriemuisen irstaasti, koska tähän hän tietysti on koko ajan pyrkinyt. Hänkin kompuroi pystyyn, kiertää kelopuun toiselle puolelle avaten samalla vyönsä sekä housujensa napit. Hän nykii huolimattomasti muutaman ylimmän napin auki myös kesäpuserostaan, ja antaa itsensä tulla painetuksi hiukan kauempana kasvavan vanhan koivun runkoa vasten. Rahikaisen toinen kämmen lepää lämpimänä Määtän rinnalla, ja toinen käsi takertuu tiukasti hänen kaulukseensa, kun Määttä työntää molemmat kätensä hänen housuihinsa ja ryhtyy kummemmitta seremonioitta vetelemään häntä täyteen mittaansa.

”Aetoo ja – _ah_ – tiiäkkö _kuumoo_ piirakkoo”, Rahikainen jatkaa matalasti ja huuliaan nuolaisten, ”_mehevää_ ja _kost_—_ah_ ai saatana – ”

Määttä puristaa varoittavasti hänen pallejaan ja katsoo häntä kulmiensa alta, kallistaa päätään leirin suuntaan.

”Pijähän peäs kii.”

Rahikainen sulkee suunsa ja liu’uttaa Määtän rinnalla olevaa kättään alemmas, ja Määttä antaa hänen, palaa aiempaan toimeensa. Rahikainen hapuilee Määtän housut auki, sujauttaa kätensä sisään ja nauraa tuskin kuuluvasti kiertäessään sormensa hänen ympärilleen.

Jonkin aikaa on vain heidän kiihtyvät ja toisiinsa sekoittuvat hengityksensä, määrätietoinen kosketus ja jostain kauempaa vaimeasti kaikuva tykistön kumu. Rahikainen vetää Määttää kauluksesta lähemmäs ja kallistaa päätään taakse. Määtän rytmi alkaa karata kärsimättömäksi ja hänen ilmeensä kiristyä, ja Rahikainenkin nopeuttaa liikettään.

”Oikkeen _valuvan_ kostijjaa, suussa sulavan pehm – _ah_ saatana – ”

Määttä nostaa toisen kätensä tukistamaan Rahikaista ja nykäisee niin, että tämä iskee takaraivonsa puuhun riuhtaistessaan vaistomaisesti vastaan. Määttä vetää hänet hiuksista lähemmäs niin, että heidän otsansa ovat vastakkain. Hän on niin paljon Rahikaista lyhyempi, että tämän pää on kipeästi etukenossa, mutta se ei haittaa. Mikään ei lakkaa, vaikka Määtän äänensävy on viileä hänen puhuessaan melkein suoraan Rahikaisen suuhun.

”Pijä peäs _kii_.”

Rahikainen varastaa suudelman, johon Määttä vastaa ja samalla puraisee hänen alahuulessaan olevan vanhan haavan auki. Rahikainen kiroaa Määtän suuhun, ja kiristää tahtiaan.

”Nii ko sie olikki se outolintu ettei rönttönen kelepoo ollenk—_ah_ – ”

Määttä nykäisee hänen hiuksiaan niin lujasti, että hän tuntee muutaman irtoavan niskan rajalta, ja painaa heidän otsansa entistä tiiviimmin yhteen murahtaen jotakin kylmää, mistä hän ei saa selvää. Sen enempää ei kumpikaan puhu. Rahikainen tuntee ranteensa uhkaavan krampata, mutta hän ei välitä, koska on niin lähellä, he molemmat ovat. Määtän huohotus pyyhkii hänen kasvojaan, ja Rahikainen hamuaa puolisokeasti tämän suuta huulillaan, vaikka kosketukset nipistävät haavaa ja hän tuntee metallin maun suussaan.

Orgasmit nykivät heidän lävitseen melkein samalla hetkellä, ja he jäävät pitkäksi aikaa paikoilleen. Korvissa hakkaava pulssi peittää jostakin etulinjasta tulevan jytinän hetkeksi kokonaan, ja viilenevä yö on juuri heidän kohdaltaan suloisen lämmin. He pyyhkivät kohta itsensä niin siisteiksi kuin taitavat, ja palaavat kiirehtimättä, kaikessa rauhassa oman puolijoukkueensa teltan luo.

Koskela vilkaisee heihin päin heidän lähestyessään, muttei sano mitään, tuskin välittää muusta kuin siitä, että joukkue on koossa. Hän seisoo vapaaehtoisesti siinä ilman vuoroa, jotta miehet kerrankin saisivat nukuttua tarpeekseen. Illalla kun saaliita jaettiin, ei hän ollut suostunut ottamaan itselleen kuuluvaa osaa, vaan pyysi sitä tasattavaksi muiden kesken, niin kuin sitten oli tehtykin. Kun Rahikainen oli puoliksi vitsaillen tokaissut, että Koskelan pitäisi vastaisuudessa jotenkin verhota heidän muonanhakureissunsa, jotta tämän päivän kaltaisilta käryiltä säästyttäisiin, oli Koskela pohtinut hetken, kohauttanut sitten olkiaan ja sanonut, että kaipa se sopii Rahikaisen ryhtyä hänen uudeksi lähetikseen, kun tointa aiemmin hoitanut Salonen kerran kannettiin juuri jalat edellä tienvarteen. Ei hän lähettiä varsinaisesti tarvinnut olisi, ja hän sanoikin, ettei aio Rahikaista sellaisena käyttää ellei jotakin poikkeuksellista tapahdu, mutta tällä varjolla Rahikaisella on paljon suuremmat vapaudet liikkua kuin muutoin. Virallisesti pesti alkaa huomenna. Kuovi varmasti riemastuu kuullessaan asiasta.

”Ihimeellinen mies siinäi”, Rahikainen tuumaa ja sytyttää vielä tupakan, vetää siitä parit henkoset ja antaa Määtälle, joka on pysähtynyt katsomaan pää kenossa yötaivaalle. Mieleen palaa se, kuinka hän aiemmin tänään samalla paikalla unohtui katselemaan pommien nostattamia pilviä sellaisella kiinnostuksella, että muita huvitti.

_Vaan hyvin on korkia tuo pilivi, jonka pommi tekköö._

_Jaa? Niinkö meinoot? Eiköhän noita riitä tossa huomisellekkin päevälle ihmeteltäviksi…_

Rahikainen oli siinä vaiheessa jo ehtinyt mahtailla omalla rohkeudellaan, vaikka olikin pommien pudotessa ollut aivan varma, että loppu tulisi siinä paikassa. Vatsanpohjalle oli kasvanut voitonriemuinen kutina sen levottomuuden päälle, joka siellä oli möyrinyt pommikoneiden jyrrätessä heidän ylitseen, ja kun niiden äänen vaimetessa metsänreunaan oli kantautunut Salosen tuskainen valitus. Määtän mietteliäs toteamus sai hänet taas kiihtyneeksi ja melkein vihaiseksi, sillä se palautti hänen mieleensä sen, miten hän itse oli pelännyt. Hänessä ei koskaan ollut ainesta sankaruuteen, varsinkaan tällaiseen, joka asetti oman hengen vaakalaudalle. Hänhän oli kyyristynytkin silloin, kun koneet olivat lentäneet yli.

Tuskin sitä kukaan siinä vaiheessa enää muisti, mutta se palasi hankaamaan hänen mieltään kuin huonosti saappaaseen asetettu jalkarätti varpaansivua, kun Määttä sillä tavalla muistutti olleensa koko sirkuksen läpi tyyni kuin mikäkin viilipytty. Että ainoa Määtän mieltä askarruttamaan jäänyt seikka siitä kaksituntisesta oli pommin ilmaan nostattama pölyn ja savun tekemä pilvi. Että Määttä ei pelännyt, että Määttään ei pysty mikään kurinpalautus tai vihollinenkaan. Ettei Määttä ole ainoastaan rohkea, vaan nimenomaan sellaisella rauhallisella ja välinpitämättömällä tavalla rohkea, jota he kaikki oikeastaan haluaisivat tavoitella.

”Vaan kovin on kirkkaita nuo tähekkin kyllä”, Määttä sanoo nyt, hengittäen samalla tupakansavua ulos.

”Niinkö meinoot.”

Nyt Rahikaista jo hiukan hymyilyttää. Osa selviytymisen synnyttämästä riehakkaasta rehvakkuudesta on palannut. Huomautus on, ja tietysti se aiempikin oli, lopulta niin tyypillistä Määttää, ettei sitä oikeasti voi minään loukkauksena pitää. Se on samaa kuin se, miten hän edetessäkin toisinaan pohtii ääneen sellaisia kuin että minkä takia lepässä kasvaa käpyjä, vaikka se on lehtipuu.

”Tuola se on Otava”, Määttä osoittaa tupakkaa pitelevällä kädellään. Rahikainen katsoo hänen näyttämäänsä suuntaan ja erottaa seitsemän tähteä heidän yllään. Kyllähän ne näin pimeässä loistavat.

”Ja Orionin vyö”, Määttä osoittaa toiseen suuntaan. Rahikainen seuraa katseellaan ja naurahtaa.

”Nehä on ko myö tännää.”

Määttä hymähtää, ottaa vielä yhdet henkisauhut tupakasta ja antaa sen takaisin Rahikaiselle.

”Vaan niihän ne. Ja pystysä jokkainen.”

”Pystyssä niin.”

Rahikainen katsoo sinnikkäästi ja lähekkäin tuikkivaa tähtikolmikkoa muutaman hengenvedon ajan. Sitten hän painaa päänsä, sammuttaa tupakan saappaansa alle ja huokaa. Haukotus yrittää nykiä jossain niskan takana. On myöhä, pitkään kuljettu vähällä unella, ja se tuntuu.

”Mänehän maate. Minä peästän tuon Koskelan tuolta pois. Herätän jonkun toisen vahtiin ennen sinnuu.”

Määttä puristaa Rahikaisen olkaa ja kävelee vartiopaikalle. Rahikainen konttaa teltan pimeyteen ja kömpii reppunsa luo nukkumaan. Hänen olonsa on melko tyytyväinen. Hiukan häntä yhä harmittaa, ettei illan etsinnöillään törmännyt yhteen ainoaan lupaavan oloiseen lottaan tai pyykkäriin, mutta onhan tässä _jotakin_ onnistuttu saamaan.

Ja huomenna he ryhtyisivät taas uusien rötösten tekoon, kun vanhat kerran on tänään selvitetty.

**Author's Note:**

> Rahikaisen reaktio pommipilvien ihmettelyyn on Kristian Smedsin Tuntemattomasta. Sillä menee siinä asiat vähän enemmän tunteisiin kuin monessa muussa versiossa. Orionin vyö ei kans oikeesti taida näkyä Suomen taivaalla siihen aikaan vuotta, kun kovennettua seisotaan, mutta sillä ei ole väliä. Estetiikalla ja symbolismilla sen sijaan on.
> 
> Tumblrissa oon @violasmirabiles, tulkaa vaik jutteleen tai jotain jos huvittaa!


End file.
